


Der Meeresgrund wartete schon

by junosbox



Series: Ein Mann ohne Vergangenheit [4]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Dysphoria, Gen, Memories, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), Trans!Boerne, stealth trans character
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosbox/pseuds/junosbox
Summary: Heute war ein besonderer Tag.Nicht auf gute Weise besonders, sondern auf die schlechte Weise.Auf eine Weise, die weh tat, die einem in Herz und Seele stach, die einen zertrampelte und als Häufchen Elend zurückließ.
Series: Ein Mann ohne Vergangenheit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135763
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Allein

**Author's Note:**

> In meinem Leben geht's grad auf und ab, deshalb bin ich etwas langsamer im Schreiben.  
> Naja, hier ist die mit Flashbacks und Gedankenströmen gefüllte FF, in der ich eine bestimmte Person etwas näher beleuchte :)
> 
> Btw, es geht um den Tod einer Person, also joa. Bissel heavy. Aber auch was richtig Wholesomes drin ;)

Er schleuderte sich das kalte Wasser ins Gesicht.

_Er stand dort, ganz allein._  
_Allein und doch umringt_  
_Umringt von Personen, die ihn nicht wahrnahmen und ihn gleichzeitig auch niemals aus den Augen ließen._  
_Ihre Blicke bohrten sich in seinen Nacken wie Eiszapfen._  
_Ganz allein war er in einer Welt, in die er nicht zu passen schien._  
_Ein vertauschtes Puzzleteil._  
_Alle lebten ihm vor, wie man sein musste, um jemand zu sein, um zu passen._  
_Doch er passte nicht._  
_Man konnte sich einen Arm abschneiden, um in die Lücke zu passen, doch ihm fehlte etwas, damit er passen würde._  
_Einfach so zu sein, wie er gerade war, das war nicht genug._  
_Das würde es nie sein._  
_Folg' der Route oder du wirst untergehen._  
_Der Meeresgrund wartete schon._

Seine Hand umklammerte zitternd den Rand des Waschbeckens.

_Er lag dort, ganz allein._  
_Das Bett war klein und doch fühlte es sich viel zu groß an gerade._  
_Die Decke war das Meer, in dem er versank und seine Tränen waren die Gischt, die vom Wind angepeitscht alles umhüllte und um sich schlug._  
_Tosen, die Wellen tosten in seinem Kopf, warfen ihn hin und her, ließen ihm keine Ruhe._  
_Kein Auge bekam er zu._  
_Lange war es her, dass er hatte schlafen können, länger als ein paar Stunden und nicht von Albträumen geplagt._  
_Die Dämonen waren allgegenwärtig._  
_Überall lauerten sie._  
_Am Tag und in der Nacht, Zuhause, im Hörsaal, unter der großen Linde im Park._  
_Überall._  
_Es gab kein Entrinnen._  
_Nur er im Strudel des Lebens, das er vorgelebt bekam, das er nachleben musste._  
_Nur der Plan, die Vorgabe, das Gesetz, dem er sich unterstellen musste._

Er holte tief Luft und atmete stoßweise wieder aus.

_Er saß dort, ganz allein._  
_Der Wind blies in sein Gesicht, umwirbelte seine Ohren, verdrängte jedes andere Geräusch._  
_Man konnte sich in diesem Wind treiben lassen, wie im Meer, man konnte sich der Strömung hingeben und sich von ihr mitreißen lassen, wenn sie das nicht schon gegen den eigenen Willen mit einem tat._  
_Und diese Strömung trug ihn weit weit fort._  
_Weg von all dem Schmerz._  
_Weg von den Erwartungen, die jeder an ihn stellte._  
_Ewig ging das nicht weiter._  
_Irgendwann würde er angespült werden, an einem Ort fernab._  
_Und er konnte nicht wissen, ob dieser Ort besser oder schlechter sein würde, als der, von dem er kam._  
_Vielleicht würde er diesen Ort auch nie erreichen, weil ihn eine Hand unter Wasser drücken würde, immer tiefer, bis der letzte Lebenshauch aus ihm entwich._

Er ließ sich auf den gefliesten Boden fallen.


	2. Laut und ruhig

Seine Schritte hallten von den Wänden, wurden zu ihm zurückgeworfen.  
Die Fliesen waren kühl unter seinen nackten Fußsohlen, aber es war nicht unangenehm.  
Das grelle, künstliche Licht spiegelte sich in den glatten Oberflächen der Fliesen und durch dieses Licht entstanden in den großen Fensterscheiben rund um ihn Spiegelungen, in denen er sich selbst in die Augen sah.  
Draußen war es dunkel.  
Und er war allein.  
Gut war das, dies allein für sich zu haben.  
Wie war das noch einmal gewesen?  
Ach ja, er hatte dem Betreiber des Hallenbades einmal geholfen und der hatte sich damit revanchiert, dass er hin und wieder die Halle morgens, vor dem offiziellen Einlass, ein bisschen für sich hatte.

Da lag das Wasser vor ihm im Becken, türkis und hell erleuchtet, klar und ohne Geheimnisse.  
Fast schon langweilig, wenn alles wie ein offenes Buch vor einem lag, aber auch ein Gefühl von Sicherheit verleihend.  
Bei Menschen war es immer ein schlechtes Zeichen, wenn sie wie ein offenes Buch erschienen.  
Denn jeder Mensch hatte seine Geheimnisse und wer es wagte, allen vorzugaukeln, dass er kein einziges hatte, dem sollte man misstrauen, bei dem sollte man sich fragen, was für ein Geheimnis so schlimm und folgenträchtig war, dass er es verheimlichte.  
Klar, er hatte so ein Geheimnis.  
Geheimnis.  
Was für ein dummes Wort.  
Eigentlich war es kein Geheimnis, es war lediglich seine Absicherung.  
Seine gesellschaftliche Lebensversicherung.  
Aber er tat nicht so, als hätte er keine anderen Dinge, die er lieber für sich behielt und so misstraute ihm auch niemand.

Lauwarm war das Wasser, als er sich in das Becken sinken ließ.  
Frisch und dennoch nicht kalt.  
Geradezu faszinierend.  
Er hörte wie das von seinem Körper verdrängte Wasser über die Metallränder schwappte und dröhnend im Gitter außerhalb verschwand.  
Langsam bewegte er sich voraus, genoss die Stille und den Lärm des Wassers.  
Wie eine Umarmung legte sich das Wasser mit jedem Zug, den er schwomm, um ihn und ließ ihn los, zerfloss, als hätte er keine Chance diese Umarmung zu halten, dieses Glück festzuhalten, zu verweilen in der kurzen Seligkeit.  
So verloren, wie man sich in diesem Element fühlen konnte, so dazugehörig konnte man sich auch fühlen, so geborgen, so, als wäre man an einem Ort angekommen, endlich.  
In manchen Momenten fühlte sich alles richtig an.  
Aber am Ende war es trotzdem nur Wasser und eine Stunde des Armeschlagens und Beinetretens um zwischen den Enden der Bahn hin- und her zu gelangen.  
Oder?

Er schloss die Augen und fuhr mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht.  
Mitten im Becken war er jetzt, gleich weit entfernt von allen Rändern.  
Wasser tropfte von seiner Nase, lief über seine Lippen, lag ihm schwer im Haar und feucht in den Augen.  
Ein paar Mal blinzelte er.  
Dann schloss er seine Augen, atmete tief ein.  
Rauschen erfüllte wieder seine Ohren, als er sich ins Becken sinken ließ.  
Mit angewinkelten Knien saß er nun da, auf dem Boden des Beckens und ließ sich schließlich noch weiter sinken, bis er auf seinem Rücken lag, Unterwasser.  
Federleicht, er fühlte sich so leicht dabei.  
Fast, als würde er gleich fliegen können.  
Der Traum des Menschen zu fliegen war wahr geworden, denn der Mensch war unermüdlich darin, zu erreichen, was auch immer er sich vornahm.  
Aber dabei war der Mensch abhängig von der Maschine.

Die Technik, die war ohne Zweifel vollkommen abhängig vom Menschen, der sie entwickelt, weiterentwickelt, perfektioniert hatte.  
Und doch, das heutige Leben war ohne Technik nicht möglich, sie war überall, übernahm Aufgaben, die der Mensch nicht zu schaffen vermochte, nicht zu schaffen wagte, war nicht mehr wegzudenken, da all das, das sie tat, für das moderne Leben notwendig war.  
So war der Mensch von ihr abhängig, noch mehr als sie von ihm, denn die Technik lebte nicht, brauchte den Menschen nicht, da sie keine Bedürfnisse hatte.  
Was die Technik vermochte zu erreichen, das war unglaublich.  
Allein in der Medizin—das war wahrscheinlich das Gebiet, das am meisten von der modernen Technik profitierte und von ihr revolutioniert worden war.  
Diese moderne Medizin rettete Leben, auf mehr als eine Weise, auch ihm hatte sie alles ermöglicht.  
Alles.

Er öffnete seine Augen nur ein Stück und schaute kurz auf die Uhr.  
Eine Minute und vierunddreißig Sekunden.  
Noch genau zwei Minuten und sechsundzwanzig Sekunden übrig.  
Vielleicht mehr, vielleicht weniger.  
Seine Lider fielen wieder zu.  
Still war es um ihn und das war angenehm.  
Heute war ein besonderer Tag.  
Nicht auf gute Weise besonders, sondern auf die schlechte Weise.  
Auf eine Weise, die weh tat, die einem in Herz und Seele stach, die einen zertrampelte und als Häufchen Elend zurückließ.  
Aber das Wasser war angenehm, beruhigend.

„Charlie, komm 'mal her!“, hatte sie ihm zugerufen, obwohl er nur ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt gewesen war.  
„Wie wär's?“, hatte sie mit einem Lächeln gefragt und mit ihrem Blick in das Schaufenster gedeutet, in dem Hemden hingen.  
Und er hatte sich im Glas gespiegelt und versucht, sich selbst in einem Hemd vorzustellen, oder gar einem Anzug.  
Hingebracht hatte er es nicht.  
Wie auch?  
Seine Familie hatte ihn sein ganzes Leben lang in irgendeinen Fummel gesteckt, bei dem noch nicht einmal Worte wie Bluse oder Kostüm wirklich auftauchten.  
„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht sollten wir dort vorne rein, du wolltest da doch nach diesem neuen Buch schauen.“, hatte er gesagt und die Straße hinunter gezeigt.  
„Verdammt, du bist erwachsen, du kannst tun und lassen was du willst!“  
Sie hatte ihn angelächelt, halb amüsiert, halb traurig.

So ein Lächeln, das hatte nur sie gekonnt.  
Gerührt hatte er sich nicht, hatte sie nur angesehen und gewusst, dass sie genau sehen konnte, was in ihm vorging.  
Ein Blick in die Augen und sie wusste, was jemand dachte, das hatte nur sie gekonnt.  
In diesem Moment, da hatte er sich gefangen gefühlt.  
Klar, er war erwachsen gewesen, er hatte gewusst, was er wollte, er hatte an diesem Tag die abgetragenen, zu großen Klamotten seines Cousins getragen, diesen grauen Kapuzenpullover und die blauen Jeans, die der früher laut eigenen Angaben immer auf Partys getragen hatte anstelle der hoch formellen, familiär vorgeschriebenen Kleidungsstücke.  
Trotzdem hatte er sich nicht getraut.  
Obwohl er nichts zu befürchten gehabt hatte.  
Obwohl seine Familie nicht da gewesen war.  
Obwohl sie alles gewusst hatte und ihn ermutigen hatte wollen.

Dann hatte sie ihm in die kurzen Haare gefasst und ihm ein nun ganzes trauriges Lächeln geschenkt.  
„Ist schon okay, Charlie. Wir kommen einfach ein andermal wieder.“  
Und dann waren sie Hand in Hand zum Buchladen gegangen.  
Und jetzt, jetzt war das alles so fern, so weit in der Vergangenheit.  
Und sie war nicht mehr da.  
Auf einmal fühlte er sich nicht mehr leicht, nicht mehr kurz vorm Fliegen.  
Seine Flügel waren getränkt in Wasser und Blei, zogen ihn weiter hinab.  
Das Ziehen in seiner Brust, das spürte er wieder deutlich.  
Wasserrauschen in seinen Ohren, doch nicht mehr beruhigend, sondern laut und ungestüm.  
Angsteinflößend.  
Laut.  
So laut.

Laut war das Wasser und laut war sein Kopf und laut hämmerte das Herz in seiner Brust.  
Er riss die Augen auf.  
Es fühlte sich so schwer an.  
Seine Gedanken blickten zurück zur Nacht am See.  
Nein.  
Er rappelte sich auf, stieß sich vom Boden ab.  
Sein Kopf durchbrach die Wasseroberfläche und er schnappte nach Luft.  
Tief atmete er das Gasgemisch ein, immer und immer wieder und er klammerte sich zitternd an der Schwimmleine fest.  
Ihm war kalt.  
Tief einatmen.  
Ruhig.  
Ruhig.  
Alles in Ordnung.  
Ja.  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr.  
Vier Minuten und zweiunddreißig Sekunden.


	3. Karl-Friedrich

Kalt war der Wind und Blätter wurden vom Wind zwischen seinen Füßen herumgewirbelt.  
Der Asphalt war nass und vom Himmel fielen kleine, feine Tröpfchen Regen, die auf seinem Gesicht landeten und seine Wangen hinabliefen.  
Diese kleinen Tropfen benetzten glitzernd und glänzend seinen dunklen Mantel, der ihn vor dem Wetter schützte.  
Sein Blickfeld wurde gestört von dem Wasser auf seinen Brillengläsern, doch er ignorierte es.  
Erfrischend war die Luft und leise hörte man die Schuhsohlen, die ein dumpfes Geräusch auf dem Boden erzeugten.  
Nicht nur der Himmel war grau und bewölkt, sondern auch seine Gedanken.  
Natürlich, heute war es gewesen, vor so vielen Jahren.  
Und doch fühlte sich die Wunde ganz frisch an, als sei es gestern gewesen.  
Zusammen mit Thiel schritt er zwischen den Reihen entlang.

Der Fall, natürlich, darum ging es hier.  
Es ging gerade darum, das Familiengrab des Opfers zu finden und etwas näher zu betrachten.  
Darum, sich umzuhören bei Besuchern und den Angestellten, die den Friedhof in Schuss hielten.  
Sein eigenes Leben war hier zweitrangig.  
Eigentlich hatte er sowieso nicht hierher gewollt, heute.  
Das war für ihn zu schmerzhaft.  
Auch jetzt spürte er, wie sich etwas in ihm verkrampfte, ein psychischer Schmerz, der sich körperlich zeigte, da das Gehirn da zu oft keinen wirklichen Unterschied machte.  
Doppelt Schmerz.  
Thiel sagte irgendetwas und er nahm nicht wirklich wahr, was.  
Als Thiel dann seinen Satz irritiert mit einem eindringlich genervten Ton wiederholte hörte er zu und bemängelte dessen Konjunktiv, der zu wünschen übrig ließ und lächelte dabei.  
Ja, sein Leben war doch gut.

Für alle war er, wer er war und niemand Anderes, keine groteske Idee oder wirre Vorstellung seiner Person oder Vergangenheit.  
Er war nur er.  
Mittlerweile konnte er sich in manchen Momenten noch kaum daran erinnern, wie es damals gewesen war, so ganz im Detail.  
Nur das Wissen, dass er das nicht noch einmal durchstehen würde, oder länger durchgestanden hätte, wie er es hatte, das war immer präsent.  
Den Großteil seines Lebens gab es nun schon ihn in seiner vollen Gänze, nicht begraben unter einer falschen Rolle.  
Und diese Rolle, die kannte niemand hier.  
Eine Rolle, die nicht in seinem Lebenslauf auftauchte, egal wen er traf.  
Denn sie war egal, eigentlich war sie total egal, denn sie tauchte nur noch äußerst selten in seinem Leben auf.

Seine Schritte verebbten vom einen auf den anderen Moment.  
Wie eingefroren war er stehengeblieben, zu einem ganz bestimmten Stein gewandt.  
Genau hier hatte er heute nicht sein wollen.  
Aber nun war er hier.  
Und die Stimme drang wieder in seinen Kopf, ihre Stimme.  
„Ich kann nicht in deinen Kopf schauen. Aber ich tu mein Bestes, zu verstehen, was da drin vor sich geht.“  
Sie hatten zusammen auf ihrem Bett gesessen und er hatte seine Hände in der Tasche des grauen Kapuzenpullovers vergraben, sich in den Stoff gekrallt.  
„Es ist schon okay, dass du Angst hast, das hat jeder mal.“, hatte sie gesagt und sein Kinn mit ihrer Hand hochdirigiert, damit sich ihre Blicke trafen und sie hatte ihn angelächelt wie immer.  
„Ich habe keine Angst.“, hatte er steif und fest behauptet und sie hatte halb amüsiert, halb traurig gelächelt und ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn gestrichen.

„Natürlich, Charlie, klar. Mein starker Mann, der keine Angst verspürt.“  
„Mach' dich nicht über mich lustig!“, hatte er sich beschwert.  
„Der erste Teil war nicht gelogen.“, hatte sie gesagt.  
Der Wind brachte seine Haare in Unordnung und er sah immer noch auf die Inschrift der Granitplatte hinab, die so nichtssagend vor ihm lag, so kalt und fern.  
Ein paar metallene Buchstaben und Ziffern ohne Aussage.  
Nur ein sinnloser Steckbrief, ein Schild, das sagte „Hey, du, Fremder! Hier verwest eine dir völlig fremde Person, für die du dich nicht interessierst!“.  
Wer brauchte das schon.

Viele behandelten einen Grabstein, als sei er die verstorbene Person, behandelten das Grab, als sei es die Bühne, auf der sich das ganze Leben dieser Person abgespielt hätte.  
Für die Angehörigen brauchte es so etwas nicht, jeder wusste wer die Person war, wusste mehr als einen Namen, mehr als Geburts- und Sterbedatum, mehr als den Familienstand.  
Irgendwie waren Gräber makaber.  
Viele würden ihm widersprechen, sahen sie Gräber doch als Orte des Abschieds, als Ort der letzten Ruhe.  
Doch der Abschied, den gab es dann, wenn jemand verstarb, nicht in dem Moment, in dem der Sarg oder die Urne in die Erde hinuntergelassen wurde.  
Und in Deutschland gab es das ewige Grab nicht.  
Ein gemieteter Stellplatz für fünfzehn Jahre, bis der Boden einen aufgenommen hatte.  
Danach, da kamen die Reste des Körpers an einen anderen Platz auf dem Friedhof, namenlos.

Körper waren vergänglich, man sollte um die Personen, die diese bewohnt hatten, dort trauern, wo sie gewesen waren, wo sie gelebt, geliebt, gelacht hatten und nicht dort, wo ihr Körper am Ende weilte.  
Der Regen hatte aufgehört.  
„Boerne? Kommen Sie? Ich dachte sie wollten unbedingt bei der Befragung dabei sein.“, fragte Thiel neckend.  
Thiel.  
Der hatte anscheinend bemerkt, dass er ihm nicht weiter gefolgt war.  
Dennoch konnte er sich nicht vom Grab losreißen.  
Jetzt kamen die langsamen, schleppenden Schritte den kurzen Weg zurück und blieben neben ihm stehen.  
Auch Thiel sah nun zum Grabstein hinab.  
„Kannten Sie sie?“, fragte Thiel.  
Da war ein sanfter Unterton, so vorsichtig irgendwie.  
Mitleid?  
Das konnte er nicht gebrauchen.

„Sie war meine erste Freundin.“, antwortete er mit fester Stimme.  
Kurzes Schweigen.  
„Mein Beileid.“  
Eine Hand, die er in seinem Augenwinkel sah, die kurz davor war, seinen Arm zu berühren, aber dann doch wieder weggezogen wurde.  
„Haben Sie sie sehr geliebt?“, fragte Thiel.  
Wenn Thiel nur wüsste.  
Wenn Thiel nur wüsste, wie sehr er sie geliebt hatte, wie viel sie ihm bedeutet hatte.  
„Charlie! Charlie! Schau her!“, hatte sie gerufen, so fröhlich, so hell, so laut und wunderschön unbedacht, als ihr Bruder doch nach einer Nachtschicht im Nebenzimmer geschlafen hatte.  
Er hatte gelacht, als er sie gesehen hatte, wie sie so angekommen war, in Unterhemd, Jeans und knapper Sommerjacke, ein Bündel Stoff im Arm und ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.  
So wunderschön.

„Was ist denn?“, hatte er gefragt, war von ihrem Bett aufgestanden und ihr etwas entgegengekommen.  
„Ich hab' was für dich!“  
Und dann hatte sie ihm das Bündel entgegengestreckt, das Grinsen noch breiter, als er es für möglich gehalten hatte.  
Er hatte es an sich genommen, sich wieder gesetzt und den Stoff langsam von dem Objekt genommen, das in darin eingewickelt gewesen war.  
„Ich hoffe es gefällt dir.“, hatte sie gesagt, etwas bedachter nun, voller Anspannung.  
Das raue, flache, schwarze Mäppchen hatte sich gut in seiner Hand angefühlt und er hatte es geöffnet, das Operationsbesteck voller Ehrfurcht betrachtend.  
„Aber ich habe doch gerade erst mein Studium begonnen.“, hatte er gesagt.  
„Es ist ja eher symbolisch, damit wirst du ja ohnehin niemanden operieren, Doktor Boerne.“, hatte sie gesagt und gelacht.

Und es hatte sich gut angefühlt, als sie ihn so genannt hatte.  
„Schau doch nochmal vorne drauf, du warst so eilig reinzuschauen, dass du das Eigentliche übersehen hast.“  
Als er das Mäppchen wieder zugeklappt hatte, hatte er erkannt, was das eigentliche, wirkliche Geschenk gewesen war.  
Sanft hatte er die aufgestickten Buchstaben mit seinem Finger nachgemalt.  
 _Karl-Friedrich_.  
Ihm war damals nichts eingefallen, aber sie hatte es genau getroffen.  
Ja, das war er.  
„Das ist das beste Geschenk, das ich jemals bekommen habe.“, hatte er atemlos gesagt und sie hatte ihn nur in den Arm genommen und alles hatte gepasst, irgendwie.

Danach hatte sie immer seinen Namen in voller Gänze ausgesprochen, mit so einem liebevollen Klang, ihn wissen lassend, dass er etwas Besonderes für sie war.  
„Was ist denn passiert, ich meine, das ist ja kein hohes Alter, nich'?“, fragte Thiel nun.  
„Krebs.“, sagte er, „Heute ist ihr Todestag.“  
Der Wind war kalt.  
Und sie beide schwiegen und sahen runter auf das Grab, auf dem eine verwelkte Rose neben einem Topf blühendem Vergissmeinnichts lag.  
Er würde sie ganz sicher nicht vergessen.  
Dafür hatte sie einen viel zu großen Einfluss auf sein Leben gehabt.  
Dafür war sie viel zu besonders, einzigartig, wunderbar gewesen.  
Dafür hatte er sie viel zu sehr geliebt.  
Thiel antwortete nicht, wusste anscheinend nicht, was.  
Das war okay so.  
Und dann riss er sich los und sie gingen, den eigentlichen Plan wieder im Kopf.


End file.
